Chemical 326
by DreamTeam2
Summary: Rex needs César's help to escape the prison in his mind as well as in reality. -some bro fluff. this is a co written story with me (dreamteam) and GeneratorRexIsAwesome. I really hope you enjoy the story! :) WARNING: there is cursing, drugs, and deep subjects explored in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Dreamteam here with GeneratorRexIsAwesome! We decided to work on a story together so here ya go!**

**Sadly this is not a happy tale… So I suggest you go to a different story because there will be drugs and physical/mental abuse later on.**

**So I would suggest you go to another story if this does not**__**_please you._**

**_So let the story unwind._**

Rex slammed his smack hands against the white providence wall. He growled fiercely and rammed the side of his teenage build into the wall. Bruises started to grow bigger and bigger on his forearm as he tortured his body by slamming it into the wall. His eyes glowed a vibrant electric green while neon blue circuit lines traced his body. His jacket was in tatters, hanging from a few strands of thread on his shoulders. Sweat dribbled down his forehead as he tried to dent and crash through the wall.

The steel was made out of AISI 4130. The same metal that used in aircraft landing gear because of it has extremely high bearing strength, tensile and compression strength. The wall withstood Rex's violent slamming, not letting even a small dent come through.

César watched from the hallway on a monitor, concern filling his facial expressions. He felt a mixture of anger and sorrow. He wanted to so badly punch Doctor Holiday and the rest of that gang for what they did to him. He didn't know _all_the details, but he sure as hell knew the outcome.

His little brother, an everyday EVO. He was in a cage, like some _monster_. Some creature who seemed to crawl out of Hell's domain. The way he battered his body against the wall was saddening

César turned to leave, knowing he couldn't stay long without anyone asking questions. His shoes squeaked and Rex swung around and looked at his older brother. César heard the bang stop and figured Rex had heard him. There was a few more moments of silence before Rex's empty eyes moved back to the cage wall. The rhythmic banging echoed through the empty downstairs halls once again.

As César walked past the bleach white room overlooking the Zoo with all the "medical" equipment used on EVOs that belonged to Doctor Holiday he stopped. Wanting to open the door. His old curiosity and scientist habits told him to, until he heard the inhuman shrill from another EVO.

_**Flash back to when it all started**_

_The day had started as any other. Rex awoke in his trailer and groggily looked around. Bobo lay sleeping in his bed, snoring loudly. Rex shook his head and rose from his bed. He walked out of the room and down the hall._

_Six, Doctor Holiday and White Knight were in the main room. Rex walked in thinking it was another meeting that he forgot about, but where was everyone else? Maybe for once in his life he wasn't the last one to arrive._

_"What?" Rex questioned when everyone kept staring at him._

_"You no longer have the ability to leave Providence on your own." White informed Rex. Six looked over at White with a surprised look behind his sunglasses_

_"That was never in the agreement." Six stated. "We had agreed that he can be a danger if not handled right."_

_"That's what I'm doing." White was starting to get angry._

_"You can't control him 24/7." Holiday added._

_"That's it! Put him away." White ordered. Pawns arrived to take Rex to his room. _

_Rex had no idea what was happening and started to freak out. "What the hell?" _

_"Stop!" Six slid out his katanas and went to block Rex. _

_"Stand down agent Six!" White pulled out a gun and aimed it at Six. "You don't want to do this." Six continued to push the Pawns away and White fired at him. Six rolled out of the way and ran at White. White's body suit protected him from most of the blows, but Six managed to cut off a shoulder piece. A bullet his one of Six's swords, causing it to be knocked out of his hand._

_"Stop!" Holiday tried to push carts of equipment out of the way. Glass containers and tubes shattered and exploded with bullets. _

_Rex had no idea what to think, but he did know that he cared for everyone it the room. "Stop fighting! Can't we work something out?" He worked his way across the room to holiday. "You tried to keep me locked up?" He felt hurt and Holiday knew it._

_"No," she tried to explain "We…" suddenly a small tube shattered sending little chards of glass into Rex's arm_

_"Shit!" He looked down to see a small stream of blood running down his arm. _

_"Oh no! Chemical 326." Holiday was looking at the floor where a pool of neon green liquid puddled around Rex._

_"What? I'll wash it off." Rex didn't understand until he felt a fuzzy sensation run up his legs. He fell to the ground, accidentally putting his hands it the chemical too. Rex felt the world spin and heard the fighting stop. Everyone stood in horror as builds started forming themselves out of Rex and his eyes lit up bright green._

_**End of flash back**_

_The EVO had four arms, six eyes, and a purple oooze poured off from its scaly skin. It could scream like a banshee and hurled out screams twenty four seven. César rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the hall. EVOs of all sorts lined the halls. Sirens, Insects, Plants, etc. Cesar tried not to pay attention to the creatures, to keep to himself._

_He came to a stop, a bronze door before him. He punched in the code on the door. "4 6 9 2" he mumbled to himself. He walked into the door and quickly spotted what he was looking for. He picked up the object and turned on his heels. He walked down the EVO hall and turned the corner. He headed for the section Rex was in and placed his thumb on the finger print scanner._

_"Access Granted," the female computer responded. Cesar walked in and immediately saw Rex. His jacket now lay on the ground, his arms were decorated in bruises and cuts. Blood dripped down his arms as he continued to batter himself against the wall. Cesar gripped the collar tighter in between his fingers. He walked over to the glass window and raised the collar to eye level._

_"Guards. It is time to collar the subject," his voice seemed to be high pitched, but he tried to be stoic. Three grunts came out of what seemed to be nowhere, their grips tight on their weapons. Two of the guards had long sticks with a circular rope on the end while the third had two gun holsters on her hips, fully loaded. The three grunts entered the room cautiously, knowing of the EVO teen's wrath._

_Rex growled at them fiercely, his shoulders slumped over. The two grunts placed the ropes over his neck while the third approached him. She snatched the collar from César's fingers and placed it on Rex's neck. His vibrant green eyes turned neon white while the circuits along his body died down._

_"Leave. Now." Cesar's voice was harsh, wanting the three gone right away. The grunts hurried out, not wanting to see the mad scientist mad. César kneed down to Rex and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead before getting up. He helped Rex up and led him out of the room._

_He brought him to a small island in the room and had him lay down on the stainless steel surface. He began to patch up his wounds while Rex just stared at the ceiling. When he was done fixing his wounds, he took him to his room. He laid him on his bed and nicely ordered him to sleep._

_Rex's eyes fluttered open and closed before he snuggled his body deeper into the sheets. He soon fell asleep, making Cesar smile._

_"You'll be back to normal, Rex. I promise," Cesar whispered into his ear. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead before going to fiddle with one of his inventions._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Dreamteam here with GeneratorRexIsAwesome! We decided to work on a story together so here ya go!**

**Sadly this is not a happy tale… So I suggest you go to a different story because there will be drugs and physical/mental abuse later on.**

**So I would suggest you go to another story if this does not**__**_please you._**

Doctor Holiday was in her office. Over and over again she tested the effects of chemical 236 on both EVOs and humans. She hadn't slept in days and everyone in the building was worried that she had gone insane.

"Which ones have we already used?" An intern asked as he starred at a row of test tubes filled with an assortment of colored liquids.

Holiday stood up. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were cracked. She was bare foot, he red heals broken in the corner under her desk. "ALL OF THEM!" she screamed "WE'VE USED ALL OF THEM! THERE IS NO USE TRYING!" she ran over and wiped her arm across the counter throwing all the tubes on the ground. The chemicals mixed and burnt through some of the wood at the bottom of the desk causing it to lean.

Doctor Holiday collapsed on her desk, her face cupped in her fingers. Six watched from the opposite side of the room, feeling bad for what happened. I should've stopped him. I should've, Six thought to himself. He stood up and walked up to the doctor. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her green irises.

"Would you like some coffee?" Six asked Rebecca. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she slowly nodded her head. Six leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Rex sat on Cesar's bed, twirling a needle in his fingers. Cesar looked over at his little brother and smiled sadly. He noticed the needle in his fingers and realized that he had picked it up. He placed his screw driver down and walked up to his brother. He carefully slid the needle out of his hand and placed it to the side. He slipped his arms under his legs and picked him up. He walked over to the small island and laid the EVO teen down. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead and began to hook up devices to him.

"If they won't do anything, then I will." César told himself, not knowing what was happening in the other wing of the building. César had built a machine to reprogram Rex's nanites back to their original settings. The question was "Will it reset Rex himself?" César wandered. He reached over and injected a sedative into Rex and took the collar off. Rex's eyes went from white to green, then faded to their normal dark brown as they closed and Rex slept. César turned around and pressed some buttons and flipped a few levers. "I'm sorry this happened."

Rex shook and jolted up into a sitting position. César thought that Rex had woken up when he got to Rex's side he noticed that Rex's eyes brightened to an electric blue.

"Code 326 output accessed" Rex stated in a monotone voice and César knew it was the nanites talking. "Input code 564" César stood up happy to know that everything was working fine. "Denied" Rex said, his voice getting weak "hermano?" he questioned [Brother?]. His eyes faded back, but quickly lit up again. "Ahh! Code denied, shut down and restart commence. Ggahh!" Rex fell back and went stiff. He looked up at nothing. "No!" César yelled "No, not now!" Tears slid down his face. "I can't lose you."

Back in Holiday's office Six sat beside Holiday with the coffee. "Do you think we should check on César?" he probed "He must also be having a hard time, we all are." Six was trying to get Holiday out of the office she had been stuck in.

"Ok," she stood up and looked at her shoes. "Whatever." She followed Six down the hall. When they arrived at César's room they knocked and were greeted with a terrifying scream from both Rex and César. They both looked at each other and Six tried to open the door, but it had been blocked.

Rex laid stiff on the stainless steel surface, his eyes were a dull white. Tears rolled down from Cesar's cheeks as he inspected his brother. He brushed a few pieces of hair from his face and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Rex's eyes flickered from a neon white to his brown irises.

"Eh-eh-mano," Rex whimpered. Cesar cupped his face with one hand and rubbed his abdomen with the other.

"Oh mijo," César soothed. He gave him a small kiss on his neck and stared into his flickering eyes. The whites of his eyes were a bright neon white while his irises and pupils were there normal color and brightness.

"Me temo que el dolor, César. I. .. Es demasiado difícil de soportar," Rex whined. He clutched onto Cesar's hand tightly. [I fear pain, Caesar. I. .. It's too hard to bear ] Before César could respond, he heard a loud BANG on the door.

"CESAR! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He heard a familiar voice yell. He let go of Rex's hand and quickly unlocked the door. Doctor Holiday and Six rushed in.

"We heard screaming," Doctor Holiday stated. She quickly noticed Rex and hurried over to him. There was silence between Six and Cesar.

"Rebecca? Tienes que irte ... Quiero César ..."Rex screamed. César pushed Holiday out of the way and hurried to Rex's side. [Rebecca? You have to go ... I César ...]

"Calla, hijo mío. Todo va a estar bien. Cálmate." Cesar soothed. He calmy stroked Rex's hair, preventing him from shedding any tears. [Hush, my son. Everything will be fine. Calm down.]

Cesar sat on the edge of the island as he pulled his EVO brother onto his lap. "Cálmate pequeño. Todo va a estar bien," Cesar whispered into Rex's ear. He snuggled his whole body into Cesar's embrace. [Calm down little. Everything will be fine.]

"So, how long has he been like this?" Doctor Holiday asked, her eyes full of question.

"No hay preguntas. Snuggle," Rex responded. He closed his eyes and shoved his face into Cesar's neck. "Nanites reiniciado." [ No questions. Snuggle] [Nanites rebooted]

Cesar tightened his grip on Rex. The words that had come out of Rex scared him. He only wanted his brother to be safe, not hurt in any way shape or form.

Doctor Holiday and Six watched in fear as Cesar gripped Rex tighter. They both knew he had said something frightening.

"Hopefully, we can deal with it," Six mumbled to himself, earning him glares from Cesar and Doctor Holiday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: none of us speak Spanish, so we used google translate. If the parts in Spanish aren't correct or something, sorry. We don't mean to offend anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Dreamteam here with PoisonDuchess! We decided to work on a story together so here ya go!**

**Sadly this is not a happy tale… So I suggest you go to a different story because there will be drugs and physical/mental abuse later on.**

**So I would suggest you go to another story if this does not****_please you._**

Chapter 3:

Rex sat quietly on a chair next to Holiday's desk, his knees in his chest. Doctor Holiday's table was littered with test tubes and beakers. She had taken a shower and her wet hair drooped on her shoulders. She mixed the chemicals together and swished them around in the beakers.

Rex silently sat in the chair and rocked himself back and forth, his arms tied tightly around his legs. He buried his head into his knees as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Cálmate, relájate. Todo va a estar bien," he quietly soothed himself. (Calm down, relax. Everything is going to be alright.)

Doctor Holiday looked over at the EVO teen with worried eyes. She sighed heavily and turned her attention to the door swishing open. César walked in and immediately walked over to Rex. He gently ruffled his hair, catching his attention.

"Vamos hermano pequeño. Me gustaría pensar que le gustaría ir," César teased. He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Rex placed his feet on the floor and stood up. (Come on little brother. I would think you would like to leave.)

He grabbed his fingers tightly as the two walked out of the room. Doctor Holiday watched he whole event in curiosity before she shook her head. Knowing Rex was in a fragile mental state.

The two brothers walked down the halls, César leading. Rex looked around cautiously, as if something was going to pop out at him any second.

"¿A dónde vamos, César?" Rex asked timidly. César stopped in his tracks and looked at Rex. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead before walking again.

"No te preocupes mi hijo, vamos a estar ahí pronto," César said calmly. Rex tightened his grip on his fingers as if that would slow him down any. César quickened his pace as he felt Rex's grip tightened. (Don't worry my son, we will be there soon enough.)

"César?" Rex stopped and looked at his older brother.

"What is going on?"

César was surprised by Rex's sudden use of English. "It's hard to explain...but you lost your memory."

"De nuevo?" (Again) Rex asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." César turned around and stood there facing the ground.

Rex walked over. "Me too."

A fan alarm went off in the distance and a Pawn ran past the boys. "What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"Finishing your job! Come on!" The pawn grabbed Rex's arm and he was swept away.

Cesar followed the two as they soon ended up in the mission room.

"¿Qué está pasando? Estoy confundido." Rex asked as he scouted the room for his brother. Cesar quickly came to his side as Rex clutched his hand. (What's going on? I'm confused. )

"What is the problem?" Cèsar asked Six. Rex looked at him in confusion, taking a while to comprehend the words.

"There is a starfish EVO down town," Six answered, his face and tone emotionless.

"Rex can't go out there." Cèsar spat out. Rex played the words over in his head, realizing there meaning. He looked up at the video feed, his eyes widening in terror.

"Ellos quieren que pelee esa cosa?" Rex's voice had fear written all over it. He clutched onto César's hand tighter. (They want me to fight that thing?)

"No te preocupes hermano pequeño, no va a suceder," César soothed. (Don't worry little brother, it won't happen.)

"His nanites are unstable to go out and fight AND he has memory loss. Thus him not knowing how to make his builds," Doctor Holiday pointed out.

White Knight's face appeared on the screen, his facial features very displeased.

Rex stood in front of the giant EVO. Pawns surrounded it and waited for Rex to do something.

"Sir? Rex? Oh…" A pawn spoke into his communicator. "Shut it down, It can't be cured!" He told the others.

Rex was about to turn around when he stopped and his eyes lit up bright blue and his face went blank. "Nanos reinician en curso (nanite restart in progress)"

"Rex?" Six shouted into his com. He didn't really know what he expected, but he hoped it was something more than what he got. When static rang in his ear, Six jumped out of his jet and ran over to Rex. When he got there Rex was starting to collapse.

_In Hong Kong:_

"I have been waiting too long." Quarry told himself "Rex must pay, he still owns me some service from all those years…" He stood up and left the room.

_Back in New York:_

"Six what's happening?" Holiday panicked. "Rex's biometrics dropped!"

"I don't know, his eyes are blue, and he said something in Spanish." Six replied as he shifted Rex in his arms.

"His nanites are restarting again, they must have only shut down before!" César joined the call.

A huge Providence jet flew down and landed across the street. Six thought it was backup, and started to carry Rex over. The door opened and two large EVOs walked out. Six stopped and tried to call for help, but it was too late and they grabbed Six and Rex. Six fought back, But Rex was limp. One of the EVOs started to take Rex back to the ship when Holiday ran out from nowhere.

"Holiday! No!" César called to her. "Not again!"

"It's the only way! He won't be able to fight otherwise!" She ran towards Rex, trying to dodge the other Pawns and a giant starfish EVO as they ran through the city.

Lightning cracked in the air and the sky grew dark when Holiday finally got close enough to Rex and injected a needle into Rex's shoulder. The EVO carrying Rex turned around and smacked Holiday to the ground, knocking her out. The needle was ripped out of Rex's back and blood leaked out from the wound, creating a dark brown pool on the ground. Rex screamed in horror and pain as his eyes flew open to reveal bright green irises. His feet turned into Punk Buster and his arms turned into his B.F.S and Smack Hands. Small metal tentacles grew out of his back. And whipped around, knocking everyone out of the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: none of us speak Spanish, so we used google translate. If the parts in Spanish aren't correct or something, sorry. We don't mean to offend anyone. Also, GeneratorRexIsAwesome has changed her name to PoisonDuchess!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Dreamteam here with PoisonDuchess! We decided to work on a story together so here ya go!**

**Sadly this is not a happy tale… So I suggest you go to a different story because there will be drugs and physical/mental abuse later on.**

**So I would suggest you go to another story if this does not**__**_please you._**

Chapter 4:

Rex growled fiercely as he punched the EVO henchman several yards back. The EVOs flew into the concrete wall, making the small bakery unstable. The building began to shake and the whole wall collapsed on the henchmen. The rest of the building followed and soon fell to rumble. The two EVos laid there, groaning as their bodies took in the pain.

Rex whipped his head around and growled fiercely. A providence grunts began to fire at him, making his anger level rise. Six ran around the crossfire, his eyes locked on Doctor Holiday. He slipped his katanas back into his sleeves and kneeled to the ground. Doctor Holiday sat up and rubbed her head, using her other arm for support.

"Are you okay?" Six's voice was full of unconditional worry, which was new for his usual stoic tone. Doctor Holiday looked up at him before quickly turning her head to see where the gunshots were coming from.

"What are they doing?!" she asked very violently. She immediately got to her feet, her legs wobbling like crazy. Six helped her up, knowing she would bicker and argue if he didn't.

César stood behind the grunts, not believing what was happening. He clenched his fists tightly and threw them to his sides.

"¿Qué la gente piensa que está haciendo? You are only angering him further!" he yelled out. The grunts stopped firing to only begin once more as Rex charged at them. (What do you people think you are doing?!)

Rex kicked half of the grunts backed with his punk busters. His vibrant green eyes began to glow more intensely, signaling he was really pissed off. He knocked all the grunts to the ground, not giving them a chance to fight back. César walked up to his little EVO brother and began to talk comforting words.

"Rex, cálmate. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Soy el único aquí, ¿ves?" César made a sweeping gesture, indicating the unconscious providence grunts.(Rex, calm down. No one is going to hurt you. I'm the only one here, see?)

Rex's punkbusters fell to pieces as so did his smack hand and B.F.S. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, as he collapsed to the ground. César was quickly at his side, soothing him.

He sat on the ground, criss cross apple sauce, with Rex on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Rex's back and softly patted his shoulder. Rex sobbed heavily into his shoulder, making a wet spot of tears on his tan vest. Doctor Holiday and Six rushed over to the scene. Six seemed to be glued to the ground while Doctor Holiday sat on the ground next to the two brothers, helping César calm down the crying teen

Rex was soon asleep with César cradling him in his arms. Everything was quiet exept for a few whimpers.

"That was quite an expected move." Quarry emerged from th truck parked on the side of the road.

"Not now." Holiday whispered under her breath when she stood up. "What do you want?"

"I think Rex owes me, and you know how much I love an even score."

"He owes you nothing!" Holiday defended. César looked up, hopelessly trapped under the sleeping teen.

"Oh Holiday, you only know as much as Rex about his past. I could say anything and for all you know, it's true."

"Just leave before we arrest you again!" Holiday spat with anger.

Quarry looked over at Rex. He looked exhausted, already forming bruises under his tattered clothes. Quarry walked toward the boy. César wrapped his arms tighter around Rex and Holiday slid in between the Salazars and Quarry.

Quarry kept walking and simply picked Holiday up and moved her.

"Let go!" She hissed and struggled. Quarry had a strong grip on her shoulders.

César scratched hopelessly at Quarry's rock hard skin as he kicked César back and lifted Rex up. Rex's eyes fluttered open, but quickly slid closed with exhaustion. Quarry stood in the back of the truck as Holiday screamed at the top of her lungs. It was amazing how long it could last, and by the time she ran out if air the truck was gone. Holiday turned around to a César sitting on the ground rubbing his chest where he had been kicked.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Holiday questioned

"What?" César asked.

"Your brother was just taken from you!" She was back to screaming again.

"Yes. Yes he was. And it isn't the first time. I'm sorry i'm not strong or skilled, or important," César listed. "But I do care, a lot. And right now, I don't really know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Dreamteam here with PoisonDuchess! We decided to work on a story together so here ya go!**

**Sadly this is not a happy tale… So I suggest you go to a different story because there will be drugs and physical/mental abuse later on.**

**So I would suggest you go to another story if this does not**__**_please you._**

NOTE FROM DREAMTEAM:

Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter and the long break :( I promise that the story will be updated more from now on. Also PoisonDuchess has yet again changed her name to Sulfus.

Rex woke up to find himself on the ground in a big meeting room.

"¿qué está pasando?" (What is going on?) Rex questioned. He stood up. He was as little more mentally stable than the last time. Rex leaned against the wall and looked up to see Quarry sitting in the end chair at the far end of the table. Rex's arm slipped and he stumbled in surprise.

"Quarry?" Rex blinked a few times and tilted him head.

"Hello Rex." Quarry greeted

"I…I thought?" Rex stuttered "Didn't I leave you?"

Rex didn't seem to remember the last time they met, or anything in the past few years. "It was you who came to me." Quarry lied.

"Really? I don't seem to remember." Rex thought out loud.

"Oh, you came crawling back. You said that the streets were unbearable, filled with Providence." Quarry continued "I agreed and here you are."

Rex tightened his mouth and looked off to the side, obviously thinking hard. "Don't worry Rex," Quarry interrupted before Rex could get a conclusion. "You must be tired and hungry, right? I will show you to your new room."

Quarry stood up and walked over to the white door and walked out, Rex followed. Rex thought for a moment that all the white was familiar to him in some way, but he ignored it.

"Here you go." Quarry opened the door to a regular bedroom. It had a carpeted floor and a bed by a big window. There was a walk-in closet and a T.V sitting on the dresser. Rex didn't know what he thought it would look like, but I wasn't this.

"Wow!" Rex walked around touching everything. Quarry actually laughed a little at the teen.

Doctor Holiday taped rapidly on the computer; awful thoughts were racing throughout her head. César sat next to her, staring off into space. Six stood at the other side of the room, watching the two scientists. Rebecca pounded her fists on the computer and swiped everything off of her desk.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she yelled. César got up from the chair and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What have you checked?" he asked, hoping to lead her away from her anger.

She sighed heavily and looked at the Latino. "I looked for Rex's biometric signature in Hong Kong... but it is useless..." she drifted off. She placed her head in between her fingers and sighed heavily.

"Sometimes, looking isn't the same as doing," César suggested. Doctor Holiday removed her hands from her face and looked at him with complete utter shock. Her lips turned into a smile as she realized what he meant.

"Wow César, you actually have a good idea!" she said as she turned on the microphone. "Six, report to the main room. We're going to Hong Kong."

"Actually, I meant that you should use another computer... but your idea work too," César said as Rebecca rushed out the door.


End file.
